Selina's Playthings
by gamerman1902
Summary: Takes place in Batman Arkham universe after Arkham Knight where Batman is supposedly dead. Crime has overtaken Gotham and when the Bat is away the cat will play... smut,spanking,femslash,sexual content/themes
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold stormy night in Gotham City. The Batman was dead. The Joker was long gone. The two titans that had been battling in Gotham for years were both gone. Harley Quinn was loading up her high powered assault rifle. She was armed to the teeth and ready to rob a bank. This is what Harley has been doing ever since her beloved Mistah J had perished. Now that the Bat was off the street, bank robberies was like taking candy from a baby. New heroes had emerged in Gotham however. Oracle aka Barbara Gordon had gathered the Birds of Prey, an all female fighting group to defend Gotham. All of them combined still were not as good as Batman though.

Harley hummed to herself as she arrived at the bank. She had amassed millions since the Batman vanished forever but sitting around her big, luxurious penthouse was absolutely boring. Robbing banks never got old. Harley walked right through the front door nonchalantly as she opened fire with her twin pistols. Her assault rifle was strapped to her back as she killed about a dozen guards with her guns before switching to the rifle. Harley cocked the gun as she screamed her usual demands. When all was said and done Harley walked out with a spiffy 500K and all it took was five minutes.

"These guys sure stink at their jobs. Oh well more money for me! I know you're proud of me Mistah J" Harley said to herself. She heard something, the crack of a whip, something flying through the air, it was a attack. Harley found herself on the ground with a slim toned female sitting on her. Catwoman.

"Ya good for nothing thief. You stupid cat when I get outta this" Harley screamed. Catwoman got out her claws and tore Harley's top off revealing her skimpy bra. Catwoman fondled her breasts while Harley struggled to get up. Selina quickly tied up Harley's arms and legs. Harley found herself gagged and over Selina's shoulder. Harley's short skirt did not cover her bottom at all. Selina grabbed Harley's left cheek hard as she ran along the rooftops carrying Harley over her shoulder and using her free hand to carry Harley's money. Harley's butt was only covered by her tights but Catwoman had her claws firmly sunk into Harley's plump booty causing Harley's tights to tear a bit. Harley screamed and shouted through her gag.

"Can you keep it down dear, I would hate to have to punish you right here on this rooftop for everyone to see" Selina threatened. Harley mumbled to herself as Catwoman fondled her bottom. They finally reached Selina's penthouse and Catwoman carried her prize into the bedroom. She roughly threw Harley onto the bed and changed into a racy outfit. Selina came out wearing leather knee high boots, a black open back crotchless bikini bottom and a matching bra. The bikini bottom left Selina's bare butt visible and the rest of the bottom was see through. Her bra was see through as well.

Harley stared at Selina with wide eyed disbelief. She had never seen Selina look this sexy. What did she have planned? Why could she be wearing this outfit? That is if you could even call it an outfit. Still Harley couldn't lie to herself, Selina looked damn good in that outfit. Then Selina walked up and removed Harley's gag.

"Ya know ya crazier than me if ya think I'm gonna let this slide. Now lemme go before I really make ya pay" Harley threatened.

"But Harley you've just been such a naughty girl while the Bat has been away. How can I let your activities just go unpunished? You need what other bad girls get Quinn" Selina purred.

"Whaddya saying Cat just let me go and I won't kill ya! If you know what's good for ya you'll gimme my money back" Harley demanded.

"Not so fast Harley. You've still been a bad little girl and you know what happens when I get my hands on a bad little girl with a cute little butt like yours" Selina asked. Harley began to answer before Selina shoved the gag back into Harley's mouth. Selina sat next to Harley on the bed before pulling the tied up Quinn over her lap.

Smacks rained down on Harley's bottom at a brisk pace. Selina grinded as she made Harley's bottom jiggle and quake. For such a fit girl she sure had a fat butt. Harley moaned and wiggled as her butt bounced up and down in her signature tights. She struggled to move at all with the binding and all she could do was take the spanking. All Selina was focused on was hitting every inch of Harley's bare butt. Selina quickly pulled Harley's tights down and pulled her underwear up her butt.

Harley squealed and tried to escape but Selina had her firmly in place. All Harley could do was take it. Selina continued to pull up Harley's underwear into a wedgie. She was pulling up with so much force that Harley's lower body was being lifted into the air. The spanking resumed and Harley's bare ass cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Each cheek bounced wildly and jiggled as each smack seemed to have a greater impact. It did not help that Harley's underwear were causing a massive split down her ass. The fabric of her panties was hiked so far up her butt that Harley couldn't comprehend how deep this wedgie was. The wedgie caused each cheek to shake even more wildly with each slap.

Harley's underwear ripped and her lower body came crashing back down onto Selina's lap. Selina just kept on smacking as if nothing happened. The blonde kicked and wiggled attempting to get out of this while Selina kept delivering harder slaps. Things reached a fever pitch as Selina ramped up the spanking. Harley began moaning and crying as Selina went to a lightning fast pace. Each smack was at full force causing Harley's ass to quake and jiggle uncontrollably. Harley screamed through her gag and wiggled over Selina's lap as her ass turned bright red. Her big butt was bouncing around and Selina was enjoying every second. Finally the spanking stopped and Selina pushed Harley off her lap at the edge of the bed.

"Now Harley we have some ground rules to cover. I'm going to untie you now but from here on out you call me mommy. You'll wear whatever I pick out for you and if your naughty well that will get you a nice spanking over my lap. If you try to run it will not turn out well for you." Selina explained to a sobbing Harley. She took off Harley's ballgag to hear a response.

"OK I'll do whateva ya say" Harley exclaimed quickly.

"Really" Selina asked.

"Yes" Harley replied. Selina untied Harley and helped her get up. She then sat Harley's sore bottom down on her lap. She removed Harley's top and pulled her skirt, tights, boots and ripped panties completely off. She fondled Harley's breasts and rubbed her nipples.

"Yes what" Selina finally replied.

"Yes mommy" Harley quickly responded. With that Selina gave her the order to go stand in the corner. Harley stood there completely naked and humiliated. She couldn't live like this. As Catwoman's slave? Absolutely not! It was no way to live. Harley bolted for the window but was caught by Catwoman's whip before she could escape. Selina picked up Harley and threw her over the shoulder again.

"Clearly I can't trust a naughty girl like you. I should've known" Selina sighed. Selina threw Harley on the bed and grabbed a belt. Selina then grabbed Harley by her hair and pulled her back over her lap. Selina was sitting on her spanking stool and Harley's arms and legs were completely off the ground. The belt came down on Harley's ass so fast that it was as if thousand of lightning bolts were striking her ass at once. The sting was unbearable and the contact of leather hitting her plump bottom made it jiggle all over the place. Selina strikes with the belt were like lightning. There were constant strikes with no rest in between. Harley was bawling her eyes out and Selina didn't even let her catch her breath.

"Please mommy! Please I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl I swear!" Harley cried. Harley kicked and struggled over Selina's lap as the smacks continued to rain down. One final furious flurry of strikes turned Harley's bottom a dark red color. Selina started rubbing and groping Harley's bottom as she dropped the belt. She spread Harley's cheeks open as she began to pleasure Harley's pussy.

"That's a good girl Harley. From now on I own you and you'll listen to me" Selina said. With that Selina finished Harley off and applied some cream for her sore bottom. Then she took Harley to the bathroom and washed her face paint off. After that it was time for Harley to put on her new outfit. It was a slutty schoolgirl outfit Selina had picked out. It had a skimpy pink thong, a crop top style white blouse, a short skirt, knee socks and heels. Harley put it on and Selina had a big grin on her face. The plaid skirt was super short and barely covered Harley's red thong clad butt. The crop top left her stomach fully exposed and Harley's pigtails were perfect for the outfit. Selina even put little pink ribbons in Harley's hair to match her pink skirt and the pink ribbons on her socks. The final product made Selina drool. Harley looked so damn girly it was adorable.

"Oh yes that's my baby girl. No one else is touching you except me" Selina exclaimed excitedly as she made Harley sit on her lap. This was just the beginning. Selina had already decided she had to go after more girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Downtown Gotham

Huntress aka Helena Bertinelli stood over the crime scene that had since been cleaned up and abandoned by the GCPD. The crime in question was a bank robbery that was clearly the work of one Harleen Quinzel, that simple fact had never been in doubt. Huntress had been assigned to this case by Oracle and there was one simple problem; Harley Quinn had been missing for the past week. Huntress's cape flowed in the wind along with her smooth black hair causing her bubble butt to be exposed. Helena's curvy behind was only covered by a leather one piece suit that left her ass cheeks hanging out and exposed. Her beautiful hourglass figure combined with her provocative purple outfit that exposed her butt, her muscular thighs, and her sexy stomach made her the dream girl of many men and women. Helena was not concerned about this at the moment, she was too busy trying to figure out the case of the missing Clown Princess of Crime.

The Apartment of Selina Kyle

Speaking of that certain damsel Harley Quinn was the Princess of Crime no longer. She was not even Harley Quinn. Once again, she was Harleen Quinzel. Once again, she was over Catwoman's lap. Harleen moaned and wiggled as she always did during a spanking. She knew Selina would not be letting up anytime soon. The position of dangling over the taller woman's lap at the mercy of Selina's every action had become far too familiar. Her pink plaid skirt flipped up, her pink thong being pulled up her butt, her ass cheeks being split by a brutal wedgie, her pussy being assaulted with the fabric, her ass cheeks quivering and bouncing like Jell-O while her butt reddened, her squealing and kicking up her legs that were covered by knee high socks. This was a typical day in the life of the brand new Harleen Quinzel.

"You love me don't you little girl. You love it when I spank your big bubble butt. This is why you're constantly screwing up and acting like a mindless dolt or a foolish tart or a clumsy oaf. You love these spankings. You live for these spankings Quinzel." Selina berated. Harley's lip quivered as she continued to be spanked mercilessly. The wedgie was being driven further and further up her asscrack. Selina continued to assault Harley's curvy butt as Harley squirmed and bucked in Selina's lap. Smack after smack on both cheeks caused Harley to cry out and beg.

"Mommy please stop! I'm a naughty girl but I've learned my lesson! Ah mommy no no please ouch noooo!" Harley screamed as Selina increased the speed and force of her smacks. Harley was reduced to a silently sobbing heap over Selina's lap who had no choice but to live out this twisted fantasy of having a mother-little girl relationship with Selina. The spanking finally stopped as Selina's fingers assaulted Harley's asscrack and dug out the deep wedgie to pull the thong down and finger Harley. Harley wiggled and moaned over Selina's lap as she felt fingers moving in a circular motion and pleasuring her clit. Her pussy was wet as Selina stuck her thumb into Harley anus. This caused Harley to jolt forward over Selina's lap at the unwelcome invasion into her butthole. The defeated former psychopath was just a sad, oversexualized, little schoolgirl getting finger fucked against her will. She knew Selina had the vibrator and strap-on coming up next. Her pussy would be beat by the time Selina was done with her.

The Birds of Prey HQ (Formerly the Batcave)

Helena and the Birds of Prey had rebuilt and renovated the former Batcave under the now destroyed Wayne Manor. Huntress as she was called had her mask off and was seeking out two of Harley's well known accomplices: Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy and Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. Catwoman had been reformed and had been quite close with Batman before he supposedly killed himself. There was no evidence Selina had fallen on old habits. She hadn't been suspected of a crime in years. Poison Ivy was currently in Arkham Asylum. That meant the Huntress had to seek out the cat. Helena quickly pinpointed the location of Selina's residence and headed out.

Downtown Gotham

Huntress flew through the skyline of Gotham masterfully using her grappling gun to swing from building to building. Huntress arrived at the address she was looking for and quietly entered the apartment. She looked room to room until she saw a naked blonde women lying on a bed sleeping. The sheets were wet and the woman was sweaty. Huntress flipped the woman around and realized it was Harley Quinn. Harley slowly woke up dazed and confused. Helena felt bolas trip her and knock her to the floor.

'Ugh Catwoman! What the hell do you think you're doing to Quinn! What kind of sick things are you doing to her! I thought you were done doing terrible things. I actually believed you were a hero that this city could rely on!" Helena cried.

"I hate to disappoint you sweetheart. You will find out what I did to Harleen here soon enough." Selina quipped as she knocked the Huntress out just as she had freed herself from the bolas. Huntress woke up in a ridiculous schoolgirl outfit lying on a bed with her arms and legs tied up. She squirmed and rolled around desperately trying to escape her predicament. Helena could barely believe Selina had stripped her and put her in a schoolgirl outfit with a skirt so short, it might as well of been a belt and and pair of frilly pink panties only the biggest girly girl would wear. Her tanned and toned belly was exposed because of this slutty crop top and her push up bra had her breasts popping out.

"Well did you enjoy your nap babe?" Selina chuckled as she walked into the room. Helena noticed Selina had grown out her silky black hair and ditched her previously shorter hair look. The infamous Catwoman hadn't shown any signs of aging either. She looked as beautiful as ever. The Huntress had to admit, Selina looked damn good. Selina flipped Helena onto her stomach and admired her two globes of toned flesh.

"Ohh tanned! Very nice. I've always loved you cute Italian girls. You clearly spend a lot of time in the sun. You don't have tan lines either." Selina observed. Helena blushed as Selina stared at her butt. These stupid frilly panties didn't cover much. Selina suddenly grabbed Helena's panties and pulled them up into her asscrack.

"Ahhhhh! Ouch! What the hell? Not a wedgie!" Helena screamed as she felt the cotton inching deeper and deeper into her ass crack. Selina grinned as Helena's ass gobbled up the fabric rapidly and pulled even harder. Helena screamed even louder as Selina started lifting Helena up off the bed. Helena had no idea that Catwoman was this strong. Selina kept pulling and lifting Helena until she was completely off the ground and in the air, being lifted higher and higher until her butt was directly in front of Selina's face. Helena's butt was pretty much naked as the fabric had been devoured by her big butt and was now wedged deep in her ass crack. A wave of pain invaded Helena's ass crack but this was only the beginning. Selina briefly put down Helena so she could gather her bearings. Helena was panting hard with her cotton panties still up her ass. She was bound and helpless to do anything about it. Selina certainly was not going to pick out the wedgie for her.

"I hope you didn't think that I was done with you just because I showed you some mercy. Now your real training begins!" Selina exclaimed as she stood Helena up and starting giving her a wedgie again. Selina used her left hand to keep giving Helena a wedgie while crouching down and picking up her busty new superheroine slave and tossing her over the shoulder. Helena found herself moaning and dangling over Selina's strong left shoulder as she whimpered over the wedgie she was being given. Here was the gritty, tough as nails Huntress getting wedgied and carried over the shoulder of another woman dressed as a skimpy teen schoolgirl.

"What the hell Selina! God, stop with the damn wedgie and put me down!" Helena whined. She was almost embarrassed about how whiny she sounded when she said that. It was almost as if she had taken on the character of what she was dressed as, a slutty schoolgirl getting a punishment from mom. Except "mom" in this case happened to be the tall, lean, freakishly strong, flexible, agile and insanely hot Selina Kyle. Selina then started spanking Helena's two juicy ass cheeks while still pulling Helena's undies up her ass. Helena wiggled and kicked over Selina's shoulder as she felt her butt jiggling and bouncing from the wedgie and spanking together. Selina pulled on the wedgie harder and kept smacking Helena's ass at a brisk pace. Selina gleefully smacked Helena's big butt harder as she watched Helena's butt cheeks bounce every which way. Selina had a nice close up view of Helena's ass resting right next to her face. Helena kept moaning and yelping as the spanking intensified and she really begin to feel the sting of Selina's hard open palm raining down on her sensitive tushy. The Huntress was getting a pretty pink bottom that matched her panties as Selina picked up the pace and really made Helena's ass quiver. Helena bucked and jolted over Selina's shoulder but Selina had a solid grip on her undies and kept her in check by pulling the fabric deeper every time Helena dared struggled. Catwoman grinned when she saw Helena's undies had practically disappeared into her ass crack.

"Owww Selina! Please let me go! I promise I'll do anything just stop…" Helena trailed off. She could not take this anymore and was trying not to break down and cry like a little girl. She could feel the fabric splitting her ass in half while Selina rained down smacks mercilessly on her big butt. Catwoman could feel Helena moving and struggling to gain any traction. This is why Selina loved throwing girls over her shoulder every time she wanted them to submit. Not only was it a sign of power and strength, but it also made it impossible for her victims to escape. The girl over her shoulder tried bucking up and down in an attempt to wear out Selina but the truth was she could keep on doing this all night. Being in peak physical condition has a lot of benefits. Helena groaned as she kept getting spanked. Her butt cheeks would jiggle and flap around uncontrollably because of Selina's brute force with her bottom.

"Come on you big brat. I want you to cry! Let me see tears and maybe I'll put you down" Selina mocked. Helena could only produce a weak whimper in response. At this point, it was past being prideful. At that point Helena swallowed her pride whole and broke out into a silent sob. Selina smacked her bottom even harder in response and the loud claps of Selina's palm hitting Helena's tender flesh echoed throughout the room. Her butt was bright red and Helena jolted forward trying in vein to somehow escape Selina's fury.

"Okay okay! Enough! Stop please! I don't want anymore spanking! I don't want this wedgie up my ass for any longer! I'm crying okay! You won! Now put me down!" Helena cried as she rabidly wiggled and bucked on Selina's shoulder as she broke into an uncontrollable sob. Selina finally put Helena down and looked at her tear stained face. She put Helena stomach down on the bed to examine her work. The pink thong had ripped and was still in Helena's ass. As for the ass itself, both the cheeks and the pussy were red and irritated. Helena wiggled as Selina removed the thong from inside her ass and pulled Helena over her lap. She felt Helena struggle and grind on her lap as she clenched her buttocks and anticipated more spanking.

"Easy there girl. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore for now." Selina assured as she applied cool lotion to Helena's burning ass. Helena moaned with relief as the cool lotion was applied and rubbed in by Selina. Selina rubbed and groped Helena's buttocks as she rubbed in the lotion. Helena moaned and grinded when Selina used both her hands to give her a butt massage. Selina found herself with two handfuls of Helena's plump cheeks as she massaged and did wonders for Helena's sore butt.

"Oh ouch oh yes right there. Please touch me right there." Helena moaned as she spread her bound legs as far as she could. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks being spread apart and Selina's fingers entering her anus. This caused Helena to jolt forward as Selina playfully tried to fit as many fingers as possible into Helena's tight little hole. Helena moaned and grinded as Selina felt some wetness on her lap. Taking the cue she quickly started fingering Helena's pussy while tracing her other fingers around the outside of Helena's anus. Helena gasped for air as she felt Selina touch her labia and push her fingers up her sore ass. Her pussy was wet and juicy after that punishment.

"Is this from your special treatment or your punishment or both? Your such a lucky girl. Quinn rarely gets this because she's such a buffoon all the time. Obey me and you will get more of this and less of the spanking and domination part." Selina whispered as she grabbed a handful of Helina's black hair and finished her off. Needless to say, the Huntress was officially in the cat's bag.


	3. Chapter 3

The Apartment of Selina Kyle

"Come on girl, moan for me. You dirty little girl, I know you like this." Selina teased as the gagged Helena Bertinelli jerked around on Selina's towel covered lap, sweaty, wet and nude. Helena moaned as Selina brought the vibrator toward her pussy once again and used the device to pleasure her clit. The towel was becoming more and more damp by the minute. Harley Quinn was on the couch tied up, gagged and blindfolded with a fresh red butt as Selina worked on Helena's "training" session. The superheroine known as The Huntress groaned and struggled over Selina's lap as the vibrator continued to send waves of pleasure throughout her body. This pleasure was soon taken away as Selina took away the vibrator and laid down a barrage of severe belt lashes over Helena's bouncy, oiled up ass. She would make Helena submit one way or another. The belt lashes came down hard and quick with the gagged Helena crying and screaming as the leather stung her juicy bottom. Selina drooled as she belted Helena mercilessly and watched Helena's firm globes of flesh bounce wildly as Helena thrashed in pain.

"So you don't want to take your belting like a good girl? Is that it? Well then, good thing I came prepared and peeled these in advance" Selina said as she pulled out a peeled piece of ginger. She slowly spread Helena's cheeks and inserted the ginger root into Helena's anus causing the girl to yelp through her gag. Selina then resumed the severe belting she was subjecting Helena's bottom to as the ginger root started causing the intended burning sensation. Helena jerked around and yelped at the sudden heat she was feeling inside her ass coupled with her two freshly belted butt cheeks. Tears formed in the heroine's eyes as the ginger root's burn worsened with each passing moment. She felt like jumping up and down but was firmly restrained over Selina's lap. As a cruel twist Selina decided to bring back the vibrator causing pure ecstasy when it came to pleasure that was in stark contrast to the severe pain. The ginger root stuck out of Helena's tight hole as the vibrator achieved its intended effect.

Downtown Gotham

"Come on Helena. Where the hell are you. You should've confronted Catwoman and found Quinn by now." Black Canary murmured to herself. The stunning blonde with her strong beautiful legs, bouncy bubble butt and stunning curves was getting ready to storm Catwoman's apartment dressed in her trademark fishnets, and leather one piece outfit. She let out a deep sigh and was prepared to go in with confidence. Lady Blackhawk was supposed to meet with her and they had planned to investigate this together but Dinah was getting anxious. She was completely confident that she was more than a match for Selina Kyle. Black Canary had no idea what Catwoman was doing to her friend and Harley Quinn but it couldn't be good. Then Black Canary got a call from her comm. It was Oracle who was contacting her from the clock tower.

"Dinah where are you? Lady Blackhawk should be there in 30 minutes. I'm afraid she is running late. She was dealing with a separate case. Whatever you do wait for backup." Oracle cautioned. Dinah rolled her eyes and scoffed at Oracle's advice. Catwoman was just one woman after all. Anyone could get the drop on a unhinged idiot like Quinn and Selina probably caught Huntress off guard.

"Barbara I am literally on the rooftop opposite Kyle's apartment building. I don't need backup on this one. I've dealt with plenty of naughty girls before. I'll teach Selina a lesson, Catwoman is mine." Dinah exclaimed. Before Oracle could respond, Dinah shut off her comm. All this chatter and thinking made Dinah oblivious to the women standing behind her. It was Selina Kyle who quickly gagged Dinah and knocked her to the ground. Selina quickly pounced on the stunned Canary and tied her arms and legs.

"You know you need to talk a lot softer than that if you want to sneak up on me cutie." Selina quipped. Dinah groaned both at her situation and her stupidity. Selina smiled as she stood Dinah up and placed her in an underarm carry. She groped Dinah's fishnet covered butt and rubbed it gently giving a few love taps here and there. Selina was delighted by the jiggle and bounce of Dinah's gorgeous bum. She gave it a massive sustained squeeze as she violently jiggled it up and down using her hand. She then delivered some hard smacks to her bum causing Dinah to squeal. Selina smacked Canary's bum at a quick pace with much force causing pain to ripple through Dinah's butt. Selina quickly alternated between each cheek with smacks so hard they left the cheeks constantly jiggling up and down. Selina took much pleasure as Dinah's legs shook and her ass quaked from the pressure of the spanking. The hard thwack of Selina's palm making contact with Dinah's flesh echoed through the Gotham night. Selina increased the intensity of the spanking going at a slower pace but with thunderous slaps.

Using her open palm, Selina rained down hard smacks that impacted both of Dinah's cheeks simultaneously. Selina kept raining down smacks on the center of Dinah's bottom. She then tore the fishnet stockings that were covering Dinah's bum and ripped them off. The stocking still covered Dinah's legs but was ripped off at the place where her thighs met her ass. Black Canary moaned through her gag and the cried out in pain. Selina pulled up the latex leotard up Dinah's ass and gave her a wedgie. This caused the outline of her pussy to become visible. The heroine cried out as the latex chafed the inside of the bottom and agonizingly inched its way deeper in. The outline of Dinah's pussy was now completely visible and clear.

The spanking resumed as Selina delivered a few hard smacks to the back of Dinah's thighs causing her to moan in pain. She then delivered more hard smacks to Dinah's pussy and the inside of her legs causing the heroine to tremble and her legs to shake profusely. Selina continued to rain down more smacks on Canary's cheeks with a big red handprint visible from where Selina did the most damage. The surrounding area of her tanned cheeks was a nice red color. A few more smacks to her inner legs caused that sensitive area to take on a nice shade of pink. The same went for the back of her thighs. A few more smacks to her already irritated pussy caused the heroine to let out a sharp groan of pain and discomfort. Dinah was blushing profusely as she dangled in the air with her head down in shame. Selina brushed her fingers around Dinah's leather covered private parts causing Dinah to slightly giggle. Selina sensed an opportunity here.

"Oh my. It appears someone is very ticklish!" Selina exclaimed. Dinah's eyes widened with fear as Selina carried her over to a broken air conditioning unit on the rooftop and sat on it draping Dinah over her lap. She then began tickling the back of Dinah's muscular, curvy thighs. Dinah started bucking and jerking wildly over Selina's lap laughing through her gag while Selina moved up and down Dinah's thighs tickling them mercilessly. Dinah laughed wildly through her gag as tears began forming in her eyes. Selina moved her fingers up Dinah's leg to tickle her wildly bouncing butt. Catwoman grinned as Dinah laughed and bucked uncontrollably over her lap as she kept on tickling the poor heroine. Selina moved to Dinah's inner legs as she really got a reaction from the heroine. Dinah jerked around uncontrollably and was laughing so hard that she was also crying. The inside of Dinah's legs continued to be assaulted by Selina's long fingers while they drew closer to Dinah's latex covered pussy. Selina flipped Dinah over in her lap and unzipped her latex leotard and pulling it off leaving Dinah toplesss. Her big boobs bounced around as Selina tickled her tanned stomach and armpits. At this point, Dinah was so out of breath she could barely fight back. The heroine was completely exhausted by this tickle torture. Selina flipped Dinah back over on her stomach and tickled Dinah's fishnet covered pussy. Dinah laughed as tears rolled down her face as she stayed limp over Selina's lap, taking the tickling. She was simply too exhausted to move around and it was a pointless exercise regardless.

"Oh it seems I've worn the little bird out. Well I can't have that. I'll take you back to my apartment where I can break you again and again!" Selina laughed as she threw the topless heroine over her shoulder. She grabbed the latex leotard to not leave any evidence and took off with her prize.


End file.
